monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Agsolestea (Adopted)
Agsolestea is a Snake Wyvern and the female counterpart of Aglunastos. Physiology Agsolestea is a large Snake Wyvern which, unlike Najarala, has no limbs. This means that Agsolestea looks far more snake-like than Najarala. Agsolestea has large frills which she uses to gather solar energy for her light-based attacks. Agsolestea has large fangs which she uses to inject a deadly venom in her prey, but is also capable of spitting this venom out like a spitting cobra. Agolestea also has small ridges going down her back similarly to Rathalos and beautiful scales going across her body. Behavior Agsolestea has a behavior similar to Rathian in that she is very territorial and will become very aggressive to potential threats, especially when in close proximity to her nest and young. Unlike her male counterpart, Agsolestea is most commonly found during the day and becomes harder to find when it becomes darker. Cutscene * Location: Jurassic Frontier * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters Area 4 of the Jurassic Frontier, they notice that it's very quiet. They don't hear much besides the wind until suddenly they notice a bright light on the other side of the area. Before the Hunter can see where the light is coming from they get blinded by a bright flash. While the Hunter is trying to recover from the flash they can hear something moving around them. When the Hunter recovers they notice the bright light is gone. Suddenly they hear something behind them and when they turn around they see it's an Agsolestea, ready to bite them. As the Agsolestea tries biting them, the Hunter leaps out of the way. The Agsolestea turns back towards the Hunter and roars, starting the hunt. Abilities Agsolestea are capable of using the Light element by gathering solar energy into their frills which gets stored in special organs in the Agsolestea's body, so it can then be used in different manners. Besides this, Agsolestea are also very large and can use their massive bodies to constrict and crush their prey. Agsolestea also possess a deadly venom which they can inject into their prey or enemies, but also spit it out to create a small pool of poison like Gypceros. Agsolestea are also capable of swimming, but they don't like staying in the water for too long. As such they use the water as a means of escape and not for hunting or fighting. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Agsolestea's eyes will glow bright green and her frills will glow. * Tired State: Agsolestea will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex and Hyper Agsolestea can get affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied, but it is not known if they can get into the Apex State. Agsolestea can get into the Hyper State. When Agsolestea becomes infected with Frenzy Virus, thus Frenzied, its frills and underbelly turn more purplish while the majority of its body becomes darker in color. There's now a chance that the venom that it spits out can cause Frenzy. Hyper Agsolestea has the usual changes of a monster in the Hyper State and also gains a new attack. Twin Sweeping Sunlight Beam: Agsolestea will first fire a Light Beam from left to right and then fire another laser from right to left. Both can cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. While it's thought that Apex Agsolestea might be able to exist, because of the fact that Apex Aglunastos are known to exist, but none have been sighted yet. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Snake Wyvern * Suborder: Snake Wyvern * Family: Solestea Agsolestea is a member of the Snake Wyvern class together with her male counterpart, Aglunastos. There's also a rare species known as Jet Agsolestea living within volcanic regions. Habitat Range Agsolestea have been found living in a wide range of environments from tropical regions like the Old Jungle, Jungle, Primal Forest and Jurassic Frontier to environments like the Deserted Island, Misty Peaks, Ancestral Steppe, Verdant Hills, Everwood, Extinct Volcano, Heaven's Mount, Lost City and even the Marshlands. Ecological Niche Agsolestea have a similar position in the food chain to Rathian. This means that they're high in it and feed on herbivores, like Kelbi and Aptonoth, and lesser predators, like Velociprey, Jaggi, Iodrome and Great Jaggi. While Agsolestea are powerful and capable predators they still have to compete with more powerful and capable predators like Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Tigrex, Plesioth and Espinas. Powerful predators like Elder Dragon-level monsters, Deviljho, Solmaron and Rajang, Deviants, like Dreadqueen Rathian and Dreadking Rathalos, and Elder Dragons can easily take down an Agsolestea. Biological Adaptions Agsolestea have developed their frills in such a manner that they can use them as solar panels for gathering solar energy which they can use for their Light-element attacks. Agsolestea have also developed a powerful venom which they are able to not only inject into their prey but also spit out like a spitting cobra. Besides this they can use their massive body to constrict and crush their prey and are also capable of swimming through water for some time to escape from threats or chase down prey. Behavior Agsolestea is very territorial and will patrol through her territory during the day, while her male counterpart patrols through their territory during the night. Whenever it is taking care of its young it can become very aggressive to potential threats. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Agsolestea will roar in a similar manner as Najarala. * Bite: Agsolestea will hiss at you and then try to bite you which can cause Noxious Poison. * Tail Whip: Agsolestea will whip her tail at you which can knock you back. * Constrict: When Agsolestea pins you, she will use her large and muscular body to start constricting you. * Lunge: Agsolestea will lunge at you with her body which can knock you back. * Slither: Agsolestea will slither towards you in a S-shape which can knock you down. * Venom Ball: Agsolestea will spit her venom at you which will leave a small pool of poison if it doesn't hit you directly like Gypceros. If the ball hits you directly it can knock you back and cause Poison and if you walk into the pool it can cause Poison. * Sunlight Gather: Agsolestea will spread her frills and stay still for a bit to gather some sunlight. If she does this enough she will eventually be able to use her Light attacks. * Light Ball: Agsolestea will fire a ball of concentrated light at you which can cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. * Light Flash: Agsolestea will hiss at you and then start concentrating light into her frills which will start flashing faster and faster. After some time it will cause a bright flash of light which can cause Stun like Gypceros' flash attack. Enraged * Upswing: Agsolestea will first hiss at you and then swing her head upwards at you which can knock you upwards. * Lunging Bite: Agsolestea will lunge at you, but instead of hitting you with her body she will try biting you which can cause Noxious Poison. * Sunlight Beam: Agsolestea will concentrate the light energy into her mouth and afterwards firing a large laser of concentrated light at you. She will try to track you down with the laser for a short time. This attack can cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. High Rank Calm * Sideways Bites: Agsolestea will lunge towards you and try to bite you from the side two times in a row, once from the left and once from the right. This attack can cause Noxious Poison and knock you down. * Circling Upswing: Agsolestea will first hiss at you and then circle you similarly to Najarala. Afterwards she will hiss again and do an Upswing at you which can knock you upwards. * Slithering Upswing: Agsolestea will slither towards you in a S-shape and then do an Upswing. The slither can knock you down and the upswing can knock you upwards. * Double Light Ball: Agsolestea will shoot two Light Balls in a row at you which can both cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. * Light Grenade: Agsolestea will shoot a Light Ball at you which will travel in an arc. When it hits the ground it will cause a small explosion of light. This attack can cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. Enraged * Lunging Flash: Agsolestea will first do a Lunging Bite at you and then do a Light Flash. The Lunging Bite can cause Noxious Poison and the Light Flash can cause Stun. * Circling Bite: Agsolestea will first hiss at you and then circle you similarly to Najarala. Afterwards she will hiss again and try to bite you which can cause Noxious Poison. * Sweeping Sunlight Beam: Agsolestea will fire a Sunlight Beam from left to right across the area which can cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. G-Rank Calm * Venom Spray: Agsolestea will spray out a large amount of venom in varying patterns across the area infront of her. If this attack hits you directly it will knock you down and cause Noxious Poison and if you walk through the venom it will only cause Noxious Poison. * Fake-Out Gather: Agsolestea will start out by doing a Sunlight Gather, giving you a chance to attack, but when you get close she will do a Lunging Bite or Light Flash. This attack is most often done when she's already fully charged. Enraged * Light Flash Grenade: Agsolestea will fire a Light Grenade at you, but it will be flashing and when it hits the ground it releases a bright flash of light which can cause Stun. * Sideways Combo: Agsolestea will first do Sideways Bites and then do a Constrict. * Light Grenade Bombardment: Agsolestea will fire multiple Light Grenades in a row at you which can all cause Fireblight and Thunderblight. Breakable Parts * Head(1): Jaws will be wounded. * Head(2): One of the frills will be wounded. * Head(3): Both frills will be wounded. * Tail: Part of tail will be cut off.